DigiVenture
by Skeith12
Summary: A new season, possibley a 5th season, new tamers, new and old Digimon and a new evil.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters

As he walked the halls of the almost over-crowded middle school, he glared at just about everyone with his dark brown eyes, his hands stuffed into his blue jeans, his 5'6 body hunched with the weight of his backpack, his night black hair scattered everywhere on the top of his head. He entered his last class of the day, Math.

"Welcome class, as you all know we have a test today, but it isn't any old test it is the last test of Chapter 12" said the Math teacher, Mr. Kyosuke.

As Mr. Kyosuke said the words "test" the entire class let out an awwwww, except Axel.

After Mr. Kyosuke passed out the test to the students he made everyone's attention focused on the extra credit Math question, which read "Einstein has only one widely mentioned phrase or equation, what is that equation and what are do the variables in the equation stand for?"

"Heh easy" though Axel while putting down his answer.

About 13 minutes into the test Axel finished the test and put it down on Mr. Kyosuke's desk. Axel went back to his desk and took out his cell phone, which was a silver, sleek, and totally cool RAZR.

Though he didn't take the phone out to stare at its coolness, he took it out because he wondered why it was acting so strange in the morning and that he couldn't make a call to anyone even when the signal was high.

"Hmm, maybe it's because my parents suspended my phone privileges" though Axel.

As he slid his phone into the pocket of his blue jeans the principal's voice sounded over the intercom.

"A sudden fire has broken out near the 6th grade classes, all classes must evacuate to their assigned fire drill spaces, this is not a drill, and I repeat this is not a drill."

At that note Mr. Kyosuke told all the students to form an orderly line in front of the door.

"Pitiful 6th graders" thought Axel while an evil smile crossed his face.

As Mr. Kyosuke's class and the rest of the school walked hastily to their assigned spaces, Axel noticed something funny about the fire. "What the……Fire can't spread that fast… Well I shouldn't care anyways" said Axel to himself.

About 20 minutes later the fire was cleared and everyone returned to their classes having 10 minutes to spare.

As Mr. Kyosuke's students entered his classroom, the fire marshal explained to everyone that the fire was a freak fire and there shouldn't be anymore because they have installed new and improved fire sprinklers in all of the 6th grade classrooms.

As the fire marshal ended his speech the bell signaling that school was over sounded, all the students that attended Kiosake Middle School in Kyoto, Japan.

Axel tried calling his house while walking home, but his cell phone still wasn't working and he continued home, as Axel approached his house his phone vibrated very powerfully causing Axel to feel a sudden pain in his thigh.

"What the hell" said Axel while taking out his phone. "Grrrr….My parents didn't suspend my phone privileges, this damn phone is just malfunctioning" said Axel while flipping his phone open.

The phone screen had a blinking arrow that pointed east, Axel started up east once he arrived at his destination his phone had an arrow pointing toward his middle school, when he got to his school he saw a three foot, purple, human-like creature roaming the school grounds.

"Hey you little pipsqueak, what are you?" asked Axel.

"Pipsqueak! I wouldn't call you any Michael Jordan, either!" said the purple creature.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you?" asked Axel annoyed at the little creature.

"I am a Digimon, and call me by my name, Impmon.

"A Digimon? What is that supposed to be, a sort of food?" asked Axel.

"We are not food! This is exactly why I hate humans……" said Impmon angry at Axel.

"Well, then why am I here Impmon?" asked Axel.

"You are here because you are destined to be my Tamer" said Impmon.

"T...Tamer?" asked Axel.

"Yeah my Tamer you numbskull, the dude that is destined to save the Digital World with his/her partner!" said Impmon.

"What the hell is the Digital World?" asked Axel.

"You are so much denser then you look. The Digital World is where the Digimon make their homes, but some Digimon; the ones that are to accompany the Digi-Destined on their journey are sent from the Digital World into the human world to find their Tamers" said Impmon.

"So, basically I have to hang around with an imp for ever!" said Axel.

"GRRR! I am not an imp!" said Impmon.

"Heh, course you're not an imp, pipsqueak" said Axel.

"That's it! SUMMON!" said Impmon. A fireball arose in front of Impmon waiting to be flung at anyone and anything.

"Wha…..You're not thinking of burning me are you?" asked Axel, his voice filled with fear.

"Well, why would I be having a floating fireball in front of me, eh?" asked Impmon.

"Grrr, fine I give in, you are not an imp or a pipsqueak" said Axel.

"Good, now FLAME!" yelled Impmon as the fireball in front of him flew and hit the tree next to Axel.

"That would have been me, right?" asked Axel.

"Yep" said Impmon. "So when do we go to this Digital World, Impmon?" asked Axel.

"Well, we can go anytime" said Impmon.


End file.
